


A Love/Hate Relationship

by Homicidal_Cupcakes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Smut, shamless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homicidal_Cupcakes/pseuds/Homicidal_Cupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Nico is a loner and Percy is popular and they hook up. Slightly High School AU but no that much of the story actually takes place in the High School. If I make another typo I might just die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love/Hate Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a smutty one shot... Percico... so yeah. Also there will be an update coming to the headcannon series coming soon I promise! Have fun with your shamless smut. Shoutout if you're reading this at 2am, keep it up.

# A Love/Hate Relationship

Nico walked down the hallway. There was only seventh and eighth periods left. Then he could go somewhere, not home, but not school either. A teacher called from behind:  
“Take off your hood sir,” God they were always so condescending . He took his hood off and turned around and nodded in silent apology. If you could even call it an apology. Math was his next subject, already not his favorite, but even worse, all the popular kids were in that class.  
He sat down at his normal seat. Across the room from the popular kids. Only, when he sat down, this tall kid with long black hair sat next to him. It was Percy, the walking enigma. He was super popular, he had that skater boy look and always wore hoodies. Percy always acted completely crazy, messing around in class, like he couldn’t focus if he wanted to. Nico normally hated people like that… but he was so… hot, but of course, he was straight.  
He dated this really smart girl who was into art. Her name was Annabeth. It seemed so weird that such and off task kid that messed around all the time could date such an orderly smart person. Any classes Percy had with Annabeth, he would do well in and focus. Presumably to impress her. Nico didn’t normally crush on people who he wouldn’t actually date, but Percy was an exception.  
Nobody really ever bullied Nico, probably because he looked so tough. Scars were all over his body. It was for that same reason he only had two friends. Thalia, who was also kind of a loner, but she had a group of girls that she hung out with, and then Will, Will Solace. He was really perky and the stereotypical pretty popular guy, even decent at sports. Nico had no idea how they were friends.  
The bell rang, interrupting his wandering thoughts. The teacher started talking about math… stuff. He never payed attention. As usual, Percy and his “bro” Jason were goofing off and the teacher couldn’t get them to stop. Much to Nico’s surprise, Percy asked him for a pencil.  
“No go get you own!” It would’ve sounded menacing but his voice cracked. Wow. Way to embarrass yourself on unimaginable levels.  
“Come on Neeks! I know you have an extra.” What did he just call me?!  
“Ugh, fine, just… don’t call me that… dude” When in doubt, tack on a “dude” it makes you sound cool. He responded with a “Thanks bruh.”  
For the split second before he said “bruh” I thought I might actually have a chance to talk to him one day. Then again, there’s that whole “straight” thing. The teacher rambled on for the rest of the class, and then the bell rang. Nico went out into the hallway. His science class was next, just down the hall, maybe he could find Will or Thalia and talk to them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Percy kiss Annabeth casually and then wish her good luck. God. How could he like that.  
Nico spotted Will talking to some of the guys from the archery team, but when Nico walked over Will sent them away. Will turned to Nico and faced him with extraordinarily blue eyes and hair that made him look like a model, cut so that it fell perfectly along his head and accentuated his jaw.  
“Hey Ghost Boy,” Will always called him that because of his ghostly pale skin  
“I really wish you wouldn’t call me that. I’m actually having emotional problems, and that usually doesn’t happen… so, do you want to meet up after school?”  
“Awwww! My little Neeks is getting so emotional! Okay, Why don’t you come over to my house and we’ll discuss. I’ll invite Thalia too, no use in not having girl power right?”  
“Ugh whatever, just… let me vent alright?” Nico said this while letting his slightly greasy pitch black hair fall over his face. He walked off.

Nothing happened in science really, but when he was walking out to the bus, Nico spotted Will… was he… Kissing someone?! Oh, this “party” was going to be good. He didn’t even ask permission from his foster mom, he knew she didn’t care.  
Nico got on the bus without giving a second thought to Will’s boyfriend, he supposed. The bus took about 30 minutes to get to his house, most of that time he spent listening to music. He arrived at his house. Well, not really his house, but the empty lot two houses down from his where he kept his bike for special occasions like this.  
He rode his bike down the hill to Will’s house, and arrived about 10 minutes later, he saw Thalia’s BMX bike propped against Will’s garage. Nico walked up and pressed the bell to Will’s medium sized home. Almost immediately the door swung open and a brilliantly happy Will and a worried looking Thalia greeted him.  
“Hey loser” Thalia muttered from the background.  
“Ugh, shut up Thalia, he’s going through shit! Anyway Neeks, come on in! We’ve got cookies in the oven just waiting to be eaten, and by we, I mean me.”  
“Uh, great… but I kinda just wanted to tell you guys some stuff....” Nico responded with a hesitant grin on his face.  
“There will be time for that later!” Will shouted as he ran into the kitchen.  
Nico went over to sit down on the couch, Thalia following in step. “So Nico, what is on your mind now? You seemed okay until, seventh period.”  
“That’s just it, there may be this… guy in seventh that I may or may not like, and he may or may not be dating Annabeth Chase and I know it’s helpless, but I really do like him and I don’t know what to do and I just wanted to tell you guys and I’m really…”  
“Woah, chill out. Breathe! So, you like Percy Jackson? Is that it?”  
“Well, yeah… maybe”  
At that point Will walked out into the living room with a plate of piping hot cookies.”What we need to do, is turn a straight person gay. Lucky for you I have experience in that field!”  
“Oh god…”  
The night went on and it was probably 8 before he left Will’s house. Thalia was staying the night. The only problem was, it was raining. While he was biking up the hill toward his house, Nico heard a loud pop. His tire. He went tumbling off the bike, but quickly dusted himself off. A scraped knee, nothing too bad.  
As he was assessing his wounds, a green truck pulled up beside him. Percy Jackson was in the driver’s seat.  
“Wanna ride?” Percy said with a sweet smile  
“I guess” Nico said this with reluctance, knowing that this would probably end up getting him into some sort of unexpected situation.  
Percy started to drive further down the hill. “Uh, my house is the other way... “  
“I know,”

In a few minutes he pulled into Percy’s driveway and Percy climbed over the center console to sit on top of him. “uhhh” Nico said with troubling curiosity, and a tightening sensation in his pants.  
“Shhhh. Just trust me.”  
Percy clashed their lips together hungrily, pushing his tongue into Nico’s mouth and exploring the unfamiliar terrain. Nico strained against his touch at first but then started to kiss back. Percy knew he wanted this. Percy peeled his own shirt off and helped Nico with his, starting to trail kisses down the smaller boy’s collarbone and onto his chest. Nico let out a moan when Percy started to bite and suck in a few spots.  
Nico bucked his hips up into Percy’s endless touch craving the perfect warmth that came with it. Percy could feel himself getting hard just as the boy under his was. He made his way further down Nico’s stomach, only stopping to dip his tongue into his belly button, just to hear Nico yelp in surprise.  
Percy unbuttoned Nico’s tight skinny jeans and yanked them down along with his boxers allowing his surprisingly long and large cock to bounce free. Percy licked his lips hungrily and went to work. First kissing the head gently, and then licking his way up and down the shaft, playing with his balls in between. The whimpers and moans drove him along.  
Percy finally started to take Nico’s 8 inch dick into his mouth, swirling his tongue around. He couldn’t reach the hilt without choking but he did his best, bobbing his head up and down, feeling the vibrations of pure bliss course through the younger boy as he threw his head back.  
Nico started thrusting up into Percy’s mouth, almost choking him. Suddenly he felt spurts of warm salty seed in his mouth. He swallowed what he could and then licked his lips. Hungry for more.

“Oh my god, that was amazing!”  
“Maybe sometime you can return the favor” Percy said with a sassy snark as he drove Nico home. He would have to pop his bike tires more often!


End file.
